CB-00MS［P］Precipice Gundam
The CB-00MS P Precipice Gundam is a custom gunpla model. Based on the 1.5 Gundam and inspired by the Tallgeese, the model is designed and piloted by Merel Serac. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created from the ground up to suit Merel's strategy and address issues with her older custom models, the Precipice is a mobile suit built for speed, survivability and firepower. Most of the model is just a carefully crafted and painted 1.5 Gundam. Merel added bigger thrusters taken from the Avalanche Exia to the legs and additional detailing to the head, chest and arms. The major changes to the frame take the form of the GN Armed-Variable-Geometry Shield (GN-AVG/S) and the GN-Armoured-Variable-Geometry Weapon (GN-AVG/W) that allow the suit to change between Glacier and Avalanche mode. With the mechanism taken from the 00 QanT, the Avalanche can move its GN-AVG/S binder from the left shoulder to the centre of the back, where it can lock in place over the GN Drive Tau, linking it with the one in the shield binder while the armour plates fold out to form wings attached to the two thruster prods that extend from the shield binder horizontally. The GN-AVG/W binder on the right shoulder folds back behind the Gundam on its rotating arm that moves the whole binder to the lower back of the suit where it acts as a tail unit, capable of splitting open to allow the thrusters attached to the sides of the GN cannons of the binder to provide additional forward thrust in flight. Armaments Handheld weapons * 2x GN Beam Rifle/Sword: Twin beam rifles capable of transforming into a beam sword mode, inspired by the GN Sword II but built around a UC style beam rifle similar to the ReZEL. The transformation from the beam rifle to sword is a simple rotation of the grip and activation of the beam emitters creating the edge along the length of the barrel, while a short beam bayonet is produced from the muzzle of the beam rifle to bridge the two edges at the tip. The beam rifles can be attached to the two shoulder binders in Glacier mode to draw on the additional power of the suit and assist in aiming the binder's weapons. When in sword mode, the two weapons can be combined at the pommel to create a double blade. The Precipice can wield them one or two-handed with a more defensive fighting style. * 2x Beam Saber: Mostly used as a backup melee weapon, the Beam Sabers are from the stock 1.5 model and are mounted on the elbow GN Condensers. Fixed armaments * 2x Binder Rifle: Installed in the tips of the GN-AVG/S armoured wings, the binder rifles function similar to the original 1.5 Gundam binder rifles, acting as additional beam rifles when the wings are not needed and can be fired while in shield mode or when swept forward over the head of the Gundam in Avalanche mode. The rifles boast a higher damage per shot than the GN Beam Rifle/Sword unless those are connected to either of the binders and draw on the same power source directly. * 1x Alvaaron Cannon: When the wings are in their forward swept position and the Gundam has its Trans-Am System active, the Alvaaron Cannon can be fired, releasing a powerful continuous beam using all available GN particle reserves, reducing thrust and defensive properties while firing. * 2x GN Twin Cannon: Based on the GRM Gundam's Mega Launcher and the Seravee's Double GN Bazooka, the Precipice has a double-barreled GN Cannon mounted on the GN-AVG/W. When in Glacier mode, the GN Twin Cannon can either fire from its two barrels in alternating rhythm to provide deadly long range barrages or deploy the burst mode, splitting the barrels to form a forked GN Cannon capable of firing large spherical blasts that are highly effective against clustered or stationary targets. When additional firepower is needed in Avalanche mode over thrust, the GN Twin Cannon barrels can split and swivel to face forwards on the hips of the Precipice, resembling the railguns of the Strike Freedom Gundam. Since the output of both GN Drives is focused more on speed, using the high energy bazookas will hamper the generation of a GN Field when used in Avalanche mode.